


Porque me importa

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt John Watson, Isolated, John Watson essential worker, John Whump, M/M, Quarantine, Sickfic, Spanish Translation, Translation, Whump, Worried Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Durante la epidemia, John vuelve a casa con fiebre.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Because I Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090790) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



Sherlock estaba tirado en el sofá, leyendo la edición de junio de la revista Accounts of Chemical Research cuando oyó a John abrir la puerta de abajo. El ruido de sus pasos característicos le siguió, haciendo que los escalones viejos de madera crujieran, luego el ruido paró cuando John se quedó en frente de la puerta del piso. Estaba moviéndose en la entrada, probablemente quitándose la mayor parte de su ropa para meterla en la lavadora, evitando contaminar algo en el espacio que habitaban, como había tenido la costumbre de hacer desde que la pandemia empezó.

Los días que John pasaba en la clínica, proporcionando atención esencial durante la crisis pandémica, eran sosos y largos para Sherlock. Dejando de lado el aburrimiento, no estaba particularmente extasiado de que John estuviera en contacto constante con personas que podrían tener el virus que ya había matado a millones de personas en todo el mundo. A pesar de que John le asegurara que el personal de la clínica estaba siendo cuidadoso y siguiendo todas las precauciones posibles, Sherlock todavía estaba muy preocupado.

Esperando a que John entrara, Sherlock miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. John había llegado a casa varias horas antes de lo habitual. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras consideraba todas las explicaciones posibles. Saltando del sofá como si estuviera ardiendo, abrió de un tirón la puerta hacia el rellano.

John estaba de camino a la cocina, solo en bóxer con un montón de ropa sucia en los brazos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? -, disparó Sherlock inspeccionando las facciones de John. Las mejillas cansadas del médico estaban rosas, su frente sudorosa, sus ojos brillando con el agotamiento.

-Me mandaron a casa-. John se giró hacia Sherlock y la luz de arriba que le iluminó la cara solo confirmó las sospechas de Sherlock.

-Estás enfermo-. Las palabras salieron más acusadoras de lo que había querido.

-Solo tengo una ligera fiebre y tos. Probablemente no es nada-, dijo John despreocupadamente.

-Pero estaré confinado en casa durante las próximas dos semanas, por si acaso.

\- ¿Qué? -, dijo Sherlock en un tono suave, inclinando la cabeza mientras su imaginación explotaba con una miríada de horribles escenarios con John muriendo en agonía.

-No hay razón para entrar en pánico. Puede que solo tenga un resfriado, estoy viendo a gente con resfriados normales en la clínica. O podría ser la gripe. ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? -. John se detuvo cuando Sherlock no contestó. -Yo…, eh, pondré mi ropa de trabajar en la lavadora. Titubeando, John se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina para poner hacer la colada.

Sherlock se quedó ahí como paralizado, analizando la situación actual. John le había prometido que se había estado cuidando totalmente en el trabajo y cuando salía del piso. Era la única cosa que mantenía a Sherlock razonablemente calmado acerca de John saliendo fuera.

-Vale, eso está hecho-, anunció John caminando desde la cocina hasta el baño. -Puedes mantenerte alejado de mí, pero si lo tengo, ya sea una gripe normal o no, ya has estado expuesto a ello también. Gracias a dios que la señora Hudson decidió quedarse en casa de su hermana durante la cuarentena-. John miró a Sherlock, todavía de pie en el rellano. Por fuera probablemente parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras que por dentro estaba gritando y temblando. En su cabeza, estaba explotando con miedo, rabia y enfado. La sensación abrumadora de impotencia le inundó y parpadeó, encontrándose con la mirada de John.

-Vale-, dijo John, su cara expresando una ligera preocupación. -Ahora mismo vuelvo-. Señaló a la puerta del baño antes de que desapareciera detrás de ella.

Sherlock pudo oír enseguida la ducha, aun así, él todavía permanecía fuera de la puerta del baño, inmóvil. No podía moverse. Sintió un sudor frío bajarle por la espalda, sus manos temblando, su cabeza golpeándole…John estaba enfermo.

John podría morir.

\- ¡Jooohn! -, gritó, soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y dejándose caer de rodillas en el pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

John salió corriendo del baño. Sherlock sabía eso porque oyó la puerta golpear la pared cuando la empujó para abrirla, antes de que los pies descalzos, todavía húmedos de John aparecieran en su campo de visión. Todavía no podía mirar hacia arriba. Su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo, sus terminaciones nerviosas quemadas.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Sherlock? -. Una voz preocupada, la voz de John llegó hasta él a través de la brumosa neblina de pánico mientras una mano suave tocaba su hombro.

Desde ese punto de contacto, una calma se extendió a través de su cuerpo. No apartó el pánico y la oscuridad en él, pero los cubría con un velo delgado de azulada tranquilidad.

-John…-, un ruido susurrado salió de él, aun así, lo oyó como si vinera de muy lejos, no de su propia garganta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sherlock? -, preguntó una voz calmada, llena de preocupación. - ¿Puedes levantarte? -. John amortiguó su tos, pero Sherlock todavía pudo oírlo y sintió la vibración del pecho de John profundamente en su alma.

-Sí-. Sherlock miró hacia arriba, hasta la cara preocupada de John, sus ojos azules brillando, su pelo aplastado y húmedo sobre su cabeza, la luz de arriba bañándolo con un brillo etéreo. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, apartando el nudo de miedo ahí atascado. -Estoy bien, yo solo…no es importante-. Subió la mirada hasta el torso desnudo de John, empapado con agua, luego a la toalla blanca envuelta descuidadamente alrededor de la cintura de John. Habría disfrutado de la vista mucho más bajo circunstancias diferentes. Ahora mismo, solo estaba esperando que este cuerpo, este cuerpo que anhelaba tocar, no fuera a perecer por un virus mortal.

-Si estás seguro, iré a vestirme-. John empezó a moverse hacia su habitación en el piso de arriba.

\- ¡No! -. El grito salvaje salió de Sherlock sin avisar mientras golpeó el suelo con la palma de la mano abierta.

\- ¿Eh? -. John frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Quiero decir, sí. Iré contigo-. Sherlock intentó un tono de voz casual pero incluso John no se lo tragó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

-Necesito que me prestes esa revista de la que me hablaste la semana pasada-. _No puedes desaparecer de mi vista, no puedes. No lo permitiré. No puedo soportarlo_.

John entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Venga entonces-. John extendió su mano y Sherlock la cogió. La sensación de ser levantado por la mano capaz de médico de John le dio la fuerza para levantarse.

Sherlock siguió a John escaleras arriba, sus ojos observando los músculos de los gemelos de John flexionarse, memorizando cada peca, cada trozo de piel y músculo en caso de que no tuviera la oportunidad de volverlos a ver otra vez. _¡No! ¡John estará bien! ¡Tiene que estarlo! ¿Pero y si me equivoco? Me he equivocado antes._

-Está sobre la mesilla-, dijo John cuando entraron en la habitación.

Con la cabeza absorta en escenarios mortales a Sherlock le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que John se refería a la revista médica de la que habían hablado. Se sentó al borde de la cama hecha ordenadamente y pasó las hojas de la revista distraídamente, escuchando a John toser suavemente, luego más fuerte, el sonido ronco saliendo de dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Te has tomado alguna medicación? -, preguntó Sherlock sin levantar la vista mientras podía oír a John sacando prendas de ropa de los cajones.

-Tomé paracetamol antes de marcharme del trabajo, así que todavía me quedan dos horas hasta que pueda tomar otra dosis.

Bien. John era un médico, era inteligente, no era descuidado, no con la vida de otra persona y no con la suya propia. Al contrario que Sherlock, no ignoraría señales de estar enfermo. ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, la rabia, el miedo, el pánico, era lo que John había sentido cada vez que Sherlock ponía su vida en peligro? No, no podía ser. No había forma de que alguien pudiera experimentar este nivel de estrés tan a menudo y sobrevivir. ¿O tal vez a John no le importara tanto? Por supuesto que le importaba… ¿no?

El suave ruido de tela indicó que John estaba vistiéndose y Sherlock finalmente levantó la vista para ver la parte de arriba de las nalgas de John desaparecer bajo los bóxer que se había puesto. Sherlock sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero se calmó rápidamente, como se había entrenado para hacer cada vez que tenía pensamientos impropios sobre su compañero de piso. John estaría horrorizado si lo hubiera sabido, y Sherlock no haría nada para decepcionar a John.

Después de ponerse una camiseta simple gris, John finalmente se dio la vuelta. Cuando caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama, sus pies hicieron un ruido húmedo en el suelo. No tuvo que habérselos secado correctamente; menuda cosa tonta de hacer, podría resbalar y…todo esto ahora mismo no era importante, pensó Sherlock mientras sentía la cama hundirse bajo el peso de John.

-Me echaré una siesta y despertaré a tiempo de…oh mierda.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-. Dejando caer la revista al suelo, Sherlock se dio la vuelta para ver a John ya bajo las mantas, su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Me dejé el móvil abajo, quería poner una alarma, pero tú puedes despertarme-. La cara febril de John era un contraste nítido con sus labios pálidos y a Sherlock no le gustó lo que significaba.

\- ¿Pediste una prueba para ti? -, preguntó Sherlock esperando que fuera solo una formalidad.

-No, traje una conmigo.

-Hazte la prueba ahora, podemos mandarlo mañana y entonces sabremos si lo tienes-, dijo en un rápido aluvión de palabras.

John suspiró, poniendo las mantas más arriba hasta su cuello solo para apartarlas, agitado.

\- ¡El virus, John! ¡Tenemos que saberlo!

-Vale, de acuerdo. Está abajo junto a mi teléfono-, dijo John, tumbándose hacia atrás, pareciendo completamente agotado.

Levantándose, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de dejar a John solo. ¿Y si empezaba a toser? ¿Y si necesitaba agua? Sherlock miró alrededor de la habitación. no había agua. Tenía que moverse rápido; cuanto más rápido corriera, más rápido volvería junto a John.

Sherlock bajó tan rápido como pudo sin hacer demasiado ruido. Llenó un vaso de agua con la jarra en la cocina, cogió el móvil de John y el paquete con la prueba—los cuales habían sido dejados sobre la encimera de la cocina, encima de la lavadora, y corrió escaleras arriba. Milagrosamente no derramó el agua.

Los ojos de John estaban cerrados pero su respiración todavía no era regular.

\- ¿John? -. Sherlock le dio un pequeño golpe con el móvil mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la cama.

-Reserva la recogida antes de que te duermas-, dijo severamente.

John abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba con una expresión cansada. -Eso fue rápido-, murmuró cogiendo el teléfono. Pocos minutos después lo apartó y se enterró bajo el edredón. -Lo he reservado y he puesto una alarma. Me despertaré en una hora y media-. Miro a Sherlock todavía sentado en la cama. - ¿No te vas?

-La luz es buena aquí-, mintió Sherlock mientras cogía la revista del suelo y la abría en una página al azar. Era lo suficiente de una excusa débil para que un John cansado se fuera a dormir en su presencia.

Había pasado una hora cuando Sherlock sintió a John dándose la vuelta, girándose, apartándose el edredón y luego quedarse tumbado boca arriba.

Sus labios estaban separados mientras respiraba lentamente. Su cuerpo parecía que estaba ardiendo. Al tocar el pecho de John cubierto por una camiseta sudada, Sherlock concluyó que podría estarlo.

\- ¿John? -. Tocó el brazo de John, pero no hubo respuesta. - ¡¿John?!-. Sherlock agitó a John por los brazos. - ¡Despierta, John!


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¡Despierta, John! -, gritó Sherlock hasta que le dolió la garganta, aunque sabía que debería actuar. Todavía quedaba como una hora hasta que a John le tocara la siguiente dosis de medicación, pero siempre que no tomara demasiado durante 24 horas podía tomarla antes. Primero, Sherlock tenía que enfriar el cuerpo de John para despertarle.

Tiró el edredón, exponiendo las piernas de John al aire fresco de la habitación, y corrió escaleras abajo. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba molesto con la miríada de experimentos que ocupaban el congelador. Nunca antes había buscado comida real ahí, la cual probablemente era la razón por la que ahora no podía encontrarla.

_¡Guisantes!_

John siempre guardaba guisantes congelados en caso de que quisiera hacer esa cosa para cenar que a Sherlock le gustaba. Manos frenéticas hurgaron entre las cajas congeladas, pero por desgracia, no había guisantes a la vista. ¿Tal vez de todas formas la comida congelada estaría demasiado fría? Conocía muchas teorías, y muchos hechos estaban almacenados en su palacio mental, pero nunca antes había cuidado a nadie. Este conjunto particular de información que había considerado inútil y que por lo tanto eliminó de su palacio mental. Hundiéndose de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina, se sintió impotente.

_Piensa… ¡Piensa!_

Necesitaba un bol. ¿Dónde pondría John uno? ¿En el cuarto de baño? Frunció el ceño, imaginando la pequeña habitación alicatada. No, no había espacio allí. ¡ **Ja**! Abrió el armario debajo del fregadero de la cocina, y allí encontró una palangana barata, rectangular. La llenó rápidamente de agua fría, y Sherlock pudo subir las escaleras en cuestión de minutos. El agua se derramó en las escaleras mientras las subía, pero en ese momento no tenía importancia. Sólo la salud de John importaba.

De un armario en la esquina de la habitación de John, sacó 3 toallas, ignorando la pila de sábanas que se cayó, a causa de sus movimientos apresurados. metiéndolas en el recipiente hizo que el agua se derramara antes de que el algodón empezara a absorberla demasiado lentamente para gusto de Sherlock. Solo mientras escurría el exceso de agua de la toalla, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. Apretó los dientes y trató de ordenar a sus extremidades que se calmaran. _¡Vamos, Sherlock! ¡John te necesita!_ Con determinación atravesándole, dirigió su ira e impotencia hacia la toalla, retorciéndola lo suficiente como para que le dolieran las palmas.

La toalla más pequeña la dobló cuidadosamente y la puso en la frente de John. El contraste entre las mejillas rojas de John y la tela afelpada blanca era demasiado grande para comodidad de Sherlock. Siguiendo la lógica simple, la siguiente debería ir en el pecho de John. Sherlock subió la camiseta de John hasta donde pudo, revelando el abdomen que sólo había tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar varias veces, cuando John había salido de la ducha sin ponerse una bata. El calor viajó hasta sus mejillas en un instante. Horrorizado por sus pensamientos, miró hacia otro lado. Se negó a comerse con los ojos a su compañero de piso cuando este estaba posiblemente en peligro de muerte. En cambio, se ocupó de retorcer una toalla más grande y ponerla suavemente sobre el pecho de John. Con la restante mojó los brazos de John, acariciándolos, esperando que esto fuera suficiente.

Lógicamente, Sherlock sabía que, aunque John tuviera Covid-19, no tenía un alto riesgo de complicaciones por ello. No tenía condiciones preexistentes que lo pusieran incluso en riesgo moderado, como una afección pulmonar, una enfermedad cardíaca o diabetes, y mucho menos cualquier afección que lo hiciera de alto riesgo. La lógica, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo y con su corazón exagerando ridículamente.

Sherlock tomó una respiración profunda, luego otra para calmarse. Había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca su transporte le había decepcionado tanto. En este momento, tenía que concentrarse, obligar a sus manos a dejar de temblar, mantener una fachada tranquila para John. Si veía a Sherlock actuando fuera de lo común y en pánico, solo podría alimentar su perpetua preocupación por él. Esta vez, John necesitaba enfocarse en sí mismo. Sherlock había dado una exhibición suficiente de emociones por un día.

-¿John? ¿Puedes oírme? -, dijo suavemente todavía pasando la toalla por los brazos de John.

_Cálmate, Sherlock, cálmate_. Podría centrarse más si tomaba—no, no, no, eso estaba descartado, tenía que permanecer completamente lúcido por el bien de John.

Antes de que Sherlock empezara a entrar en pánico otra vez, no es que hubiera dejado de estarlo para empezar, los ojos de John se abrieron. La expresión vidriosa en ello no presagiaba nada bueno, pero estar despierto era una buena señal.

\- ¿Sherlock? -, balbuceó John y luego tosió tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero tembló.

-Bebe algo de agua-. Sherlock cogió el vaso de la mesilla y lo llevó hasta los labios de John.

John se estiró hacia su teléfono y echó un vistazo a la hora que marcaba. -Creo que puedo tomar la siguiente dosis antes-, dijo estirándose a por las pastillas.

_¡¿Tú crees?!_ Dentro, Sherlock temblaba como lo había hecho aquella vez que casi tuvo una sobredosis antes de que Mycroft le encontrara. Se sentía muy parecido. Sin embargo, fuera, simplemente asintió y observó a John tragarse la simple medicina que podría o no ayudar.

_¡Notas! ¡Necesito tomar notas!_

\- ¿Tenemos un termómetro? -, preguntó Sherlock en un tono neutral mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su postura de pensar.

-Sí, lo subí conmigo-. John se estiró hacia el cajón de la mesilla y puso el aparato de plástico azul y blanco hacia su frente. -No es de extrañar que me sienta como la mierda-, comentó con una risa cuando miró a los números brillando sobre ello, pero Sherlock no estaba de humor para reír.

El aparato encontró su camino hacia la mano extendida de Sherlock y escribió los números en una hoja de cálculo de Excel que había creado en su teléfono.

\- ¿Tienes algún otro síntoma aparte de la fiebre y la tos? -. Sherlock creó varias tablas más en la hoja de cálculo mientras habló.

-Mi sentido del gusto parece estar bien, al igual que mi sentido del olfato-, contestó John. -Ningún eczema que pudiera ver en la ducha. ¿Es todo lo que necesita, **enfermero**?

-No es gracioso, John-. Sherlock dirigió una mirada severa hacia su compañero de piso.

-Lo es un poco-. John claramente intentó sonreír, pero su expresión parecía dolorida y Sherlock concluyó que era para su beneficio el que John estuviera siendo alegre. Era un buen médico, y no era típico de él dar poca importancia a cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Sherlock ya le tenía que haber asustado con el vergonzoso derrumbamiento que había tenido cuando John había llegado a casa.

-Hazme saber cuándo podrás hacer la prueba-, pidió, cerrando la aplicación de Excel.

-Puedo hacerlo ahora si me ayudas-, dijo John, cambiando a una posición sentada con un gruñido.

Cogieron la prueba, manejando cuidadosamente el largo bastoncillo, y Sherlock lo empaquetó de acuerdo con las instrucciones adjuntadas.

-Programaste la recogida para mañana, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar hasta que sepas los resultados? -, preguntó Sherlock, la impaciencia atravesando su fachada calmada. -Espero que sean más rápidos para ti ya que eres un médico y no—

-Cuarenta y ocho horas-, contestó John recolocándose en la cama.

No. Nop. Sherlock se negaba a esperar tanto tiempo. Sintió que un terremoto empezaba dentro de él otra vez, así que asintió una vez y apretó los dientes.

-Discúlpame durante un momento-, dijo calmadamente antes de salir de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Si tuviera una almohada a mano, gritaría en ella de pura frustración. En cambio, sacó su teléfono. Los dedos volaron sobre el teclado en la pantalla, y envió el mensaje en menos de un minuto. En cuestión de segundos, su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Por qué estás llamando? ¿No había la suficiente información en el mensaje que te envié? -, espetó Sherlock bajando las escaleras para evitar que John escuchara la conversación.

La voz de Mycroft llegó alta y clara, sonando incluso más molesta de lo normal.

-Necesito asegurarme que permanezcas sereno a la luz de—

\- ¿Sereno? ¡Por supuesto que estoy sereno! -. Sherlock golpeó la alfombra del salón con su pie cubierto por una zapatilla de estar por casa. - ¡Eso solo la vida de John lo que está en riesgo! Ahora, ¿puedes acelerar los resultados o no?

\- ¿Es sentimiento lo que está alcanzando tu…corazón? -. El tono burlón hizo que Sherlock quisiera cometer fratricidio, pero ahora no era el momento.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero ¡no esperaré cuarenta y ocho **malditas** horas! -. Su corazón retumbó en su pecho cuando gritó en el teléfono. El calor nacido de la furia de cara a la impotencia amenazaba con abrumarle.

-Se te ha ido el vocabulario, pero supongo que te ayudó a hacerte entender-. Mycroft golpeó los labios dos veces. Probablemente estaba comiendo gelatina; el desagradable tipo sin azúcar que pretendía preferir actualmente. -Por supuesto haré una llamada y los resultados serán preparados en su debido tiempo.

-Bien-. Sherlock tomó una inspiración camada que ayudó solo mínimamente.

\- ¿Alguna acuciante exigencia más, hermano mío? -, llegó la voz calmada que Sherlock no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más. Desconectó la llamada y deslizó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama.

\- ¿Estabas hablando por teléfono con Mycroft? -, preguntó John en cuanto Sherlock volvió a entrar en el dormitorio de John arriba. -Fue difícil no oírte-, explicó golpeando la cama como invitación para que se sentara.

Sherlock asintió mirando al suelo mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, avergonzado por mostrar su lado emocional de nuevo.

-Puedo notar que estás enfadado-, dijo John en una voz suave antes de que tosiera desagradablemente en su antebrazo. -Pero tienes que intentar compartimentar. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Te he visto hacerlo como he visto soldados hacerlo en tiempos difíciles. No es propio de ti estar alterado por lo que podría ser nada. Odio verte así.

Genial. Ahora incluso John sabía que algo no estaba bien con Sherlock. Era como si una presa tras la que había mantenido sus **sentimientos** se hubiera roto y ahora no fuera capaz de reconstruirla de nuevo juntos y esconderse detrás de ella.

\- ¿Y si—-. La voz de Sherlock se rompió y cerró la boca mirando a John con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión serena. Falló miserablemente cuando la preocupación permaneció en la cara de John.

\- ¿Qué tal si…? No sé…haces lo que siempre haces; trátalo como un caso-, sugirió John. -Tráta **me** …como un caso-. Se encogió de hombros, mirando a Sherlock con unos ojos azul zafiro grandes que brillaban con su estado febril. La cara que Sherlock conocía tan bien esta llena de preocupación.

-He…-, susurró Sherlock, sus dedos golpeando su rodilla mientras sus pensamientos se aceleraban, cada uno queriendo derrotar al anterior. -Te he tratado como un caso antes…-. _Y has sido el caso más grande que nunca he tenido el placer de resolver_. -Ese enfoque…d—últimamente ha dejado de funcionar.

Pensamientos acelerándose.

Dedos golpeando.

Latidos acelerándose.

La mano de John sobre su antebrazo quemando con su calor y el significado del toque casual. Los ojos de John sobre él.

Con el talón de su mano libre, Sherlock se golpeó la frente con fuerza, pero el choque no ordenó sus pensamientos. Si solo pudiera disociar sus sentimientos hacia John del mundo real, podría ser capaz de permanecer sentado y disfrutar del tacto de los dedos de John buscando confort.

Se golpeó otra vez en la frente y las manos de John agarraron su muñeca, bajando su mano. -Para, Sherlock. No dejaré que te hagas daño-, llegó la suave pero estricta voz de John. -Háblame…

Demasiado…el tacto era demasiado.

Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto y se llevó a sí mismo hasta la puerta cerrada.

-Dime que ha cambiado. Concéntrate en mí-, pidió John no dejando el tema. Sherlock le estaba fallando al hacer que John se preocupara por él en vez de por sí mismo.

-Descansa, John-, contestó Sherlock tan calmadamente como pudo, decidido a mantener la presa rota dentro de sí mismo solo con la fuerza de su testarudez. Iba a controlarse y a ayudar a John. Sus propios problemas podían esperar. -Ahora vuelvo.

Sherlock se dio una ducha rápida, de pie bajo el chorro durante un poco más de lo necesario. El sonido del agua corriendo tuvo un efecto calmante sobre él, y logró calmar su mente acelerada al menos un poco. Se puso unos pantalones de pijama limpios y una bata antes de volver a la habitación de John.

Tocó suavemente la puerta en caso de que John estuviera ya dormido pero un acogedor -Pasa-, le hizo saber que ese no era el caso.

John no parecía mejor, pero Sherlock planeaba monitorearlo a todas horas en caso de que su condición empeorase. Se sentó en la cama y sacó el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -, preguntó John observando a Sherlock acomodarse a los pies de la cama.

-Quiero introducir más datos en la hoja de cálculo y tengo una idea de lo que podría necesitar—

-Quiero decir aquí. Voy a dormir. La siesta de antes no me recargó mucho y ya es casi de noche-. John amoldó la almohada, acomodándose.

-No te voy a dejar-. Aguijones diminutos de pánico empezaron en la nuca de Sherlock. John no lo iba a sacar de esta habitación. tenía que estar lo suficientemente cerca para comprobar la fiebre cada hora, para asegurarse de que John no necesitara nada…

-No lo harías. Solo estaré durmiendo. Puedes usar el tiempo para hacer tus experimentos o intentar dormir. Como doctor, te recomendaría una dosis sana de sueño.

-Si no te importa, me quedaré aquí-. Sherlock se levantó, cogió una silla del rincón de la habitación y la colocó justo al lado de la cama. Estaba sentándose en ella antes de que John tuviera oportunidad de protestar.

-Por supuesto que no me importa- yo—erm, realmente lo aprecio-. Tragó, su voz llena de asombro y vulnerabilidad. ¿Había ocultado Sherlock tan bien sus sentimientos hacia John que el hecho de que le importara ahora fuera tal sorpresa? -Simplemente no quiero que estés incómodo…-, añadió John rascándose la nuca mientras miraba a Sherlock.

-Estaré bien aquí.

-Quiero decir la…uhh, la cama es lo suficientemente grande…si quieres…ya que no quieres irte—

-No-, dijo Sherlock un poco demasiado rápido. -No, gracias-, añadió para suavizar la respuesta que tenía que haber sonado a rechazo. Con toda honestidad le encantaría que esa invitación viniera en una forma diferente; no de esta manera, no por necesidad.

John asintió, se acostó y se tapó con el edredón. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sherlock pudo ver que el médico enfermo lo estaba observando, pero fingió estar escribiendo en su teléfono en lugar de admitirlo.

En segundos John se durmió y poco después Sherlock oyó el timbre abajo seguido de un mensaje en su teléfono. “Dales la prueba. M”

Sherlock bajó, llevando la bolsa con la prueba de John en ella. Anthea estaba esperando fuera con una mano extendida, la otra escribiendo en su teléfono. Llevaba un traje elegante y la mascarilla a juego, pareciendo tan a la moda como siempre a pesar de que era casi medianoche.

\- ¿Cuándo podemos esperar los resultados? -, preguntó Sherlock colocando la bolsa en la mano de Anthea.

-Por la mañana-, respondió ella en con un tono plano, sin levantar nunca la vista antes de desaparecer en un coche negro aparcado en el arcén.

Cuando volvió junto a John, lo encontró todavía dormido, respirando regularmente, aunque con un carraspeo. Quería tumbarse junto a él, poner su mano sobre el esternón de John para sentirlo subir con cada respiración. Entonces podría dormirse, con el cuerpo de John lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor.

Siempre había querido cosas que no debería tener. Estirarse para alcanzar algunas de ellas era más arriesgado que para las otras.

Tirando del edredón para ponerlo más arriba sobre el cuerpo de John, Sherlock se detuvo para mirar la forma dormida del hombre que había roto todos sus muros y todos sus mecanismos de defensa contra otras personas. En la cabeza de Sherlock, John estaba ahora sentado encima de esa presa mal pegada que retenía las emociones de Sherlock y balanceando las piernas como si nada estuviera mal. Había un cincel en su mano y una dulce, aunque traviesa, sonrisa en su rostro.

John había tenido razón, Sherlock necesitaba descanso con fase REM con el fin de evitar que su cuerpo se apagara cuando John lo necesitara más. Lógicamente, debería dormir cuando John estuviera dormido, pero también permanecer lo suficientemente cerca como para ser consciente de cualquier perturbación en el sueño de John.

De las sábanas que habían caído del armario antes, Sherlock cogió una manta y una almohada de sobra. Puso la alarma solo con vibración para despertarlo cada 30 minutos para que pudiera vigilar a John. En unos instantes, estaba dormido en el suelo junto a la cama, soñando con sostener la mano libre de John mientras la otro trabajaba con el cincel en la presa metafórica.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la noche John todavía lucha con la fiebre, haciendo emocional a Sherlock.

-Sherlock…-, el nombre jadeado fue seguido de un ataque de tos.

Sherlock saltó desde el suelo donde se había quedado dormido. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, su cuerpo solo medio despierto, sus ojos todavía acostumbrándose a la semi oscuridad por cortesía de la farola de fuera. Habiendo tenido pocas opciones de espacio para dormir en la habitación de John, el suelo había sido su única opción una vez que su transporte empezó a apagarse para la noche.

John raspó su nombre otra vez y Sherlock se arrodilló sobre el suelo, cogiendo la mano que yacía suelta sobre la cama. Sin pensarlo la puso hacia su fría mejilla, necesitando asegurarle a John su presencia.

-Estoy aquí-, croó con voz adormilada, queriendo tranquilizar. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Agua—-, susurró John, luego tosió otra vez, el ruido horrible despertando completamente a Sherlock y llenándole con nueva preocupación. Deslizando un brazo detrás de la espalada alta de John, lo incorporó. Luego se estiró a por el vaso de agua, poniéndolo enseguida en los labios de John y observando beber a John.

Devolvió el vaso a la mesilla. -Estás ardiendo otra vez-, dijo poniendo su mano sobre la palma de John que todavía estaba sobre su mejilla. -No puedo darte la siguiente dosis hasta dentro de otras—

-Deberías estar durmiendo-, interrumpió John, su voz débil pero imponente.

-Lo estaba. Justo a tu lado-. Sherlock cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor de la mano gastada por la guerra de John le permeara mientras soltaba un suspiro largo lleno con esperanza de que John estuviera bien.

-No lo sabía…no podía sentirte-, susurró John, su pulgar acariciando la mejilla de Sherlock con tanta ternura que la respiración de Sherlock se entrecortó.

-Dormí en el suelo-, graznó en respuesta, el afecto amenazando con deshacerle.

-Sherlock…no me dejaste solo-. La voz de John estaba llena de asombro, haciendo que Sherlock se prometiera a sí mismo que si John mejoraba, le demostraré que nunca, **nunca** le dejaría…otra vez. -Soñé con el desierto-, continuó John, sus ojos cerrados. -Estaba oscuro y hacía calor-. Pateó el edredón fuera de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con frustración. -Estaba escondiéndome. Había arena en mis ojos, mis oídos y mi nariz. Tenía miedo…tenía mucho miedo. Estaba ardiendo con el calor del aire. La ropa sobre mi era demasiado pesada, incómoda. Hacía demasiado calor. Tu mejilla está fría, Sherlock. siempre estás tan frío. Te sientes tan bien contra mi mano. Túmbate junto a mí…

-Estás delirando, John-, comprobó Sherlock con un nudo en la garganta. Siempre había sido consciente de que John tenía pesadillas, pero habían parado después de varias semanas después de vivir juntos. Ahora estaban de vuelta y Sherlock quería proteger a John de los malos recuerdos. Haría cualquier cosa para ayudar.

-Por favor-, repitió John débilmente. -Puede que tenga fiebre, pero lo digo en serio. Te necesito, Sherlock.

Cualquier cosa.

Haría cualquier cosa.

Con un solo asentimiento, Sherlock apartó la mano de John de su mejilla y se subió cuidadosamente a la cama junto a él. John se echó hacia atrás, haciendo espacio, pero no lo suficiente para que estuvieran más allá de unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Sherlock estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las manos a los lados lo más rígidamente que pudo, sin querer molestar al hombre enfermo. Las sábanas olían a John, haciendo que Sherlock se sintiera acurrucado en un capullo de almizcle que solo había podido sentir antes cuando había invadido lo que John llamaba "espacio personal".

Había esperado que estar en la cama de John se sintiera extraño, o francamente mal. En cambio, se relajó, sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudar, y para estirarse hacia... Esperaba que John fuera consciente de que podía contar con él, y tocarlo si lo necesitaba o simplemente quisiera.

-Necesito disculparme, John-. La voz baja de Sherlock sonó demasiado alta en mitad de la noche.

-Mmmm-. Fue la respuesta de John. Se giró y puso su mejilla caliente sobre el pecho frío de Sherlock, removiendo aun más el afecto que atravesaba a Sherlock.

-Lamento si alguna vez te he dado la idea de que no me importa…-, susurró Sherlock, sus dedos picándole por meterse en el pelo de John y acariciarlo suavemente. -Lo que quiero decir es… no puedes dejarme.

John permaneció inmóvil, su respiración áspera perforando la, por lo demás, tranquila noche. Sherlock esperó un momento más, todas las emociones en su corazón pesando mucho sobre él en ese momento, esperando que John se quedara dormido y pudiera dejarlas salir a todas. Cuando la respiración de John se mantuvo irregular, volvió a hablar de todos modos.

-Me aterra cuando pienso lo que haría por ti. Para salvarte, para protegerte, para complacerte-, susurró Sherlock sintiendo que tenía que continuar ahora que había empezado. -Me asusta. Soy débil. Lo he estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo y me estoy cansando de ello-, suspiró mientras su pecho se sentía apretado y su garganta le dolía por las lágrimas reprimidas.

-Tú…tú lo eres todo para mí-. Sherlock dejó salir las palabras junto con su respiración y se sintió un poco más ligero inmediatamente. Era más que probable que John no recordara nada de esta noche, pero incluso lo hiciera, Sherlock necesitaba decirlo todo en voz alta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. -Me salvaste y me diste razones para vivir, razones para permanecer limpio. La necesidad de escapar de este mundo se abatió una vez que te convertiste en una parte de mi vida porque se convirtió en un mundo en el que quería vivir. Llegué a la realización de que merecía la pena vivir en un mundo contigo en él-. La mano de Sherlock planeó sobre la cabeza de John durante un momento antes de que deslizara los dedos por los mechones suaves y cortos. -No puedes dejarme-. Un solo sollozo sacudió su cuerpo antes de que volviera a ahogarlo otra vez. -No puedo…no viviré en un mundo sin John Watson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John reciben finalmente los resultados de la prueba de John y discuten la reacción de Sherlock acerca de John estando enfermo.

Sherlock se despertó en la cama de John, entrando en pánico porque no se había mantenido alerta y en su lugar había dejado que su transporte se apagara durante unas horas. El teléfono con una alarma en vibración había permanecido olvidado en el suelo. Afortunadamente, el hilo de luz que entraba desde la ventana sugirió que no era más tarde de las seis de la mañana, por lo que no se habría perdido los resultados de la prueba del COVID-19 de John. En circunstancias normales, estaba seguro de que habría oído el timbre de todas formas. Sin embargo, la última noche y el día habían estado lejos de ser normales, y su comportamiento, al igual que su estado emocional, habían estado en ruinas.

Sentándose, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que todas las mantas estaban envueltas caóticamente alrededor de él mientras John estaba durmiendo de lado, solo con sus bóxer. Como si fuera una señal, un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de John, pero Sherlock no creyó que hubiera sido por el frío. La deducción se confirmó cuando tocó la frente de John y concluyó que su temperatura corporal todavía estaba demasiado alta, aunque no tanto como la noche anterior.

Después de desenredarse del edredón, tapó a John, quien, aun profundamente dormido, cogió la mano de Sherlock y la presionó contra su pecho. Acurrucado sobre su lado, ahora agarrando el brazo de Sherlock como si fuera una balsa en el océano, John no le dio a Sherlock más opción que la de ceder. Sin quejarse en lo más mínimo, se tumbó detrás del hombre dormido y le dejó que le cogiera la mano durante todo el tiempo que deseara. Al soltar un suspiro, Sherlock se consoló con la proximidad, ya que le permitía escuchar la respiración de John, la cual era áspera, pero estable y fuerte.

Solo pasaron unos momentos antes de que sonara un timbre y los ojos de Sherlock se abrieran.

Los resultados.

A regañadientes, suavemente, pero con una sensación de urgencia, apartó su mano del agarre de John y bajó las escaleras como si la casa estuviera ardiendo. Un sobre se deslizó por el buzón de la puerta. la pequeña tapa metálica hizo un ruido cuando se cerró y Sherlock se lanzó a coger el sobre antes de que llegara al suelo.

Lo abrió de un tirón y lo leyó tan rápido como pudo antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Entrando de repente en la habitación de John, jadeando, se subió en la cama de rodillas. John ya estaba despierto, mirándole curiosamente. Estaba bebiendo agua, el bote con pastillas en la mano. Claramente acababa de tomar la dosis siguiente. Bien.

\- ¿Tienes los resultados? -, preguntó John poniendo recta la espalda, finalmente atento.

\- ¡Negativo! -, gritó Sherlock moviendo la carta antes de dársela a John.

John la leyó rápidamente y sonrió.

-Todavía me siento como la mierda, pero esto son buenas noticias.

\- ¡Grandes noticias, John! -, exclamó Sherlock cogiendo la cara de John entre sus manos y acercando la suya.

Su risa se apagó hasta una sonrisa cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de John, todavía brillando con fiebre, pero aliviados y…llenos de cálido afecto.

Sherlock dejó caer las manos y se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia abajo mientras se apartaba hacia el lado de la cama, lejos de John.

-Veo que has tomado la siguiente dosis—-, dijo Sherlock fijando los ojos en el bote en las manos de John.

-Sherlock-, le interrumpió John, luego tragó cuando Sherlock volvió a mirar su cara. -Gracias. Yo—para ser honesto; estoy impresionado, pero no sorprendido. Me cuidaste…¿qué te hizo…? Quiero decir, ¿por qué? -, preguntó John, pero Sherlock podía notar que el hombre era lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo a estas alturas. Solo quería que Sherlock lo dijera.

O John había escuchado sus susurros en la oscuridad de la noche y había aceptado sus palabras, o no lo había oído y simplemente estaba agradecido. Ambas eran explicaciones plausibles, pero Sherlock eligió actuar como si no hubiera dicho nada; como si no hubiera abierto su corazón. Si John no lo había oído, sería para mejor. Sherlock había tenido miedo y había querido que su mejor amigo sobreviviera a la noche. Sus emociones habían estado a flor de piel se habían agotado y había sido propenso a la sobrecarga emocional. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, todavía estaba subido en la ola de estrés, ansiedad y profunda devoción hacia John.

John, quien todavía lo estaba mirando, esperando la respuesta.

-Porque me importa-, contestó después de una larga pausa, su voz temblando ligeramente. -Es lo que la gente hace ¿no? A la gente le importan las personas-. Metió las manos en el pelo y tiró, recordando sus acciones. -Y todo resultó en tener mi juicio nublado por sentimientos hasta el punto que fui incapaz de funcionar correctamente. En su lugar entré en pánico y…-. Sacudió la cabeza, apenas creyendo que hubiera estado tan emocional y claramente ese mal funcionamiento todavía no se había terminado.

John sonrió afectuosamente y abrió los brazos.

-Sé que estoy enfermo, pero ven aquí-. Lo dijo tan suavemente que Sherlock fue incapaz de mantenerse alejado.

Se acercó, abrazando a su mejor amigo, su ancla, su compañero de vida, su John…

-Se que te importa-, dijo John en el pelo de Sherlock. -Lo he sabido durante un tiempo. Simplemente no sabía cuánto. No hasta esta noche.

Sherlock se puso rígido e intentó alejarse, pero John lo sujetó con fuerza, manteniéndolo donde estaba.

-Te oí…y siento lo mismo.

Las palabras golpearon a Sherlock en el pecho como si alguien le quitara el aliento con el golpe de un martillo. A John le importaba más que como un médico, o un amigo. Una avalancha de calor se extendió en el pecho de Sherlock por lo que eso implicaba. Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de John y rozó los labios sobre la piel sudorosa de ahí. Estaba forzando su suerte, pero últimamente había estado actuando por instinto y eso le había hecho caer en los brazos de John.

-Realmente me gustaría besarte. Besarte apropiadamente-, dijo John, su voz suave y contemplativa como si la posibilidad de hacerlo se le hubiera acabado de ocurrir por primera vez. -En realidad he querido besarte durante un tiempo, pero nunca estuve seguro de cómo reaccionarías. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Sherlock asintió contra el cuello de John porque no podía fiarse de que su voz no se rompiese ahora.

-Eso está bien. ¿Tal vez cuando este mejor, hm?

Sherlock asintió otra vez.

-Es una cita, entonces.

Sherlock sonrió en la piel de John, relajándose incluso más, acercándose un centímetro más.

-Una cita…-, murmuró antes de que un juego de imágenes golpeara su mente y se sentara abruptamente. -No me llevarás a ver una película horrible y cursi y luego usarás frases empalagosas de flirteo como haces con tus novias ¿no? -, preguntó de repente horrorizado por el panorama.

\- ¡Ey! -, exclamó John, el ruido alto haciéndole toser. Movió la mano buscando el agua, pero estaba temblando tanto que no pudo alcanzarla. Sherlock puso el vaso hacia los labios de John y los dedos de John se envolvieron alrededor de la mano e Sherlock, todavía sobre el vaso, mientras tomaba un sorbo. -No sabía que le prestaras atención a mis frases de ligoteo-, dijo con alegría cuando su tos paró. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco a modo de respuesta. Había prestado atención a todo lo que John había hecho siempre, obviamente.

\- ¿Qué tal suena una cena en Angelo’s y con suerte una agradable investigación de un asesinato horripilante después?

-Oh John…-, dijo Sherlock cariñosamente, consciente de que nunca había esperado tener a alguien que le entendiera tan bien y que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo por quien realmente era.

John se rio, resolló, tosió y luego se rio otra vez por la expresión de Sherlock. -Dios cómo te am—-, se detuvo, su cara poniéndose seria en cuanto vio que los ojos de Sherlock se habían abierto como platos. John tragó con fuerza, igual que hizo Sherlock.

El sonido de los latidos de Sherlock era alto en sus oídos cuando esperó por lo que John dijera después. ¿Negaría su confesión abortada? ¿O preferiría guardarla para después cuando estuviera seguro de que era exactamente lo que quería decir?

\- ¿Puedes abrazarme otra vez, Sherlock? -, dijo John después de recobrar la compostura.

_En cualquier momento. Siempre. Para siempre._

-Si eso es lo que quieres-, dijo Sherlock todavía inseguro de si John solamente estaba respondiendo a las repentinas muestras previas de afecto por parte de Sherlock,

-Solo si lo quieres tú también.

Sherlock asintió y vio que John estaba tumbado sobre su lado en la misma posición que antes. Tomándose un momento para mirar a la cama, a las sábanas arrugadas y a John entre ellas, Sherlock suspiró, apenas creyendo su suerte. John mejoraría pronto y, con suerte, podrían continuar lo que fuera que acababan de comenzar entre ellos.

Sherlock se acercó más y pegó su cuerpo frío a la espalda caliente de John. Tentativamente, se estiró para colocar su mano sobre el corazón de su mejor amigo. Latía firme y fuerte. John entrelazó los dedos de los dos antes de subirlos para colocar un beso sobre los nudillos de Sherlock. Un remolino de caliente emoción floreció en el abdomen de Sherlock antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Sé que soy un médico y no debería decirlo, pero mereció la pena ponerme enfermo por esto-, dijo John besando de nuevo la mano de Sherlock.

\- ¿Por hacerme entrar en pánico y casi volverme loco? -, murmuró Sherlock en la nuca de John.

-Por ver al Sherlock real.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta con indignación, sabiendo que mostrar el Sherlock real a cualquier otro que no fuera John siempre había resultado en dolor emocional.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi-, continuó John, su tono serio.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo; más que probablemente mucho mejor que yo-, admitió Sherlock haciendo que John riera con alegría por la rara confesión.

-No me refería a solo los últimos dos días. Me refería a todo lo que has hecho desde que nos conocimos.

\- ¿Todo? -, preguntó Sherlock genuinamente perplejo.

-Lo que dijiste anoche…Tú…Tú también me diste una vida nueva. Y ahora que sé cómo te sientes, quiero contarte muchas cosas, pero ahora estoy cansado. Solo quiero que sepas que no tienes que esconderte de mí. No tienes que cambiar; nunca te pediría eso. Simplemente…no te escondas, no de mí.

-Mmhmm-, murmuró Sherlock en el pelo de John.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-, contestó Sherlock respondió, sintiendo a partes iguales miedo por la exposición y la confianza en John, que tenía una propensión única para tratar a Sherlock como si realmente le importara. Pero era cierto que a John le importaba, ambos lo hacían.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, y sin quedarse dormido, recordó el sueño que había tenido de John destruyendo la presa que contenía el río de sus sentimientos. Ya no había ninguna presa metafórica sosteniendo sus sentimientos. Se había derrumbado con la ayuda del John en su cabeza y su meticuloso trabajo con el cincel. Ahora, Sherlock podía imaginarse a ellos juntos en el río abierto, en el mismo barco mientras la lenta corriente los llevaba hacia una acogedora casa de campo en Sussex.


End file.
